


𓂀𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚁𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢𓂀

by Idek_20000



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idek_20000/pseuds/Idek_20000
Summary: Kankuro x Kiba oneshotKankuro and Kiba are tired of their lives and tired of being apart. So what do they do? Runaway together of course.Years later they're perfectly happy with their lives in Tanigakure, but what do they do when they hear that an old friends of Kiba's is going to be wedded?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba & Kankurou, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	𓂀𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚁𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢𓂀

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy Welcome to my KankuKiba oneshot, hope you enjoy!

Here we goooo

Omegaverse cuz I like the idea of KankuKiba babies but like who doesn't-

TW AT THE BOTTOM

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀  
Kankuro Sabaku's POV   
𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

(Yes. I know that's not his last name but he doesn't have one and I thought Sabaku it was kinda badass)

I laid in bed, the phone beside me rang loudly as I waited for him to pick up. I turned to the clock, it read '2:26 AM'. I felt bad for calling him this early but I tend to act before think.

"Hello?"

The angels voice rang out from the phone and I smiled softly.

"Sup Dog Breath."

We've been talking for an hour at this point and all the sudden he brought up a completely different topic than our last.

"I miss you..."

I smiled softly to myself.

"Of course you do."

"Fuck you. You're supposed to say it back you puppet whore."

I chuckled to myself.

"I'm just kidding...I miss you too...a lot."

I could just picture the overconfident grin on his face. The two dark red, fang shaped birthmarks on his face would scrunch up a little due to his all too adorable dimples. His head would raise a little in a cocky manner. And his pointy canine teeth would stand out most of all. He was just too cute for his own good.

"Why do you have to live in Suna?"

I chuckled and shrugged as if he could see me.

"Why do /you/ have to live in Konohagakure?"

He chuckled. Living in two different villages that are three days away really sucks. Especially when you're in love.

"Ya know...if you were willing to run away with me then maybe we could be together more..."

I'm pretty sure he was joking but the more I thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea.

"Wouldn't mind it...not like Gaara needs me anyway...plus Temari has a husband now, she'll be fine."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah...Kiba I'm not really needed anywhere. My siblings left me behind. Now I'm just the Kazekage's older, disappointment, brother."

He was silent for a moment.

"Fine then. I wanna run away...with you of course..."

I smirked.

"Sure. Pack your things. I'll see you in four days Inuzuka."

I felt my chest tighten at the thought of running away and spending my life with Kiba. It all sound like a dream come true.

"See you."

Then he hung up. I smiled so wide i felt as if my cheeks would rip open. I couldn't wait. I immediately got up to stuff clothes and money into bags.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

I had just arrived in The Village Hidden In The Leaves and I entered through the trees instead of the main entrance, obviously, because I didn't have a mission plus it's the middle of the night.

I eventually got to the area with the houses and began to jump from roof to roof. I used my chakra strings that I usually use for my puppets to zip around like I was Spider-Man or some shit. Even doing flips and Swan dives at points. 

The smile on my face grew as the Inuzuka household came into view. He lived with both his older sister, Hana, and his mother. Which his mother was a very nice and funny woman, I could definitely tell that Kiba looked up to his mother and loved her very much. Then there was Hana...who...I wish I could say the same about.

Kiba has told me countless times that his sister is so sweet and very caring but I can't help but disagree. About the same time me and Kiba had gotten together, Hana had gotten with a boy as well. Her boyfriend was a man a bit older than her who was SUPER homophobic.

And of course, Kiba being Gay, her boyfriend didn't like him much. I've heard that Hana was completely fine with Kiba being Gay until her boyfriend wasn't. 

I don't understand why people think being mean impresses people but love makes you do stupid things I guess.

I've heard countless stories about how she's shoved him down steps, into walls, punched him, and even go as far as letting her boyfriend hold him down while her other friends who are girls tried touching him.

Luckily enough he had talked to Shikamaru beforehand and Shikamaru had come busting in with Naruto, Choji, and even Sasuke. I felt extremely bad after hearing that and knowing that I wasn't there for him during times like that.

Once I had reached the Inuzuka's not-so-quiet home, I had looked through Kiba's room I saw packed bags on the bed and Akamaru clawing at the closed door, trying to open it. I didn't see Kiba which worried me, especially since there was loud music coming from the inside.

I yanked the window open and Akamaru turned to me quickly. Once he saw it was me he calmed down before going back to being frantic.

"What's wrong 'Maru!? What's wrong boy!?"

He now had me extremely worried. He barked loudly and then I heard a scream that I couldn't mistake for any others. It was Kiba's voice that had pleaded for help from the other room.

I opened the door immediately and Akamaru lead the way. I ran behind him and eventually another ninken had ran beside us, who I recognized as one of Hana's old ninken. She had really given up on her hopes and dreams after getting with that guy. What a shame.

Both the ninken had lead me to a room where I kicked the door down to see Hana, her boyfriend, and what I'm assuming to be her boyfriend's friends all cornering him.

They all turned to me, shocked. Kiba looked at me with his gorgeous black eyes. The ninken growled beside me, seeing Kiba like this had probably broke their hearts just as much as mine.

His eyes that were filled with tears looked at me with hope and fear. My face softened before turning back to the others and it was immediately replaced with a scowl. 

Kiba quickly rushed past the others and into my arms, where he was safe. I quickly put him behind my back. The other men had started to rush at me and I quickly realized that I didn't have enough time to pull out my puppets.

I attached my chakra strings to two of them and pulled them. They immediately crashed into each other, hard. They fell to the ground and i snickered as I watched Akamaru and the other ninken, who if I remember correctly was named Yaseimaru, attack two others.

I turned to see a fist coming towards me and luckily Kiba had caught it in time he twisted the dude's arm and I heard a crack come from it.

I cringed but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pretty badass. I smirked at him quickly before turing back around. I turned around to see Hana's boyfriend really about to deck me.

I quickly punched him before he could reach me and he fell onto the bed with a thump. I quickly got on top of him and repeatedly punched him. He struggled beneath me but I had no trouble until Hana had started trying to pull me off.

She was eventually pulled off by Kiba. I continued to punch him until I knew he was knocked out. I turned around and grabbed Hana. I know, putting your hands on a girl is completely wrong, but all I did was push her onto the bed to get her away from Kiba, who obviously didn't want to hurt her.

I grabbed Kiba and us and the ninken ran out towards Kiba's room. We all got in and locked the door. All that was heard in the room was heavy breathing and low protective growls from the ninken.

I finally made eye contact with Kiba in a calm manner and pulled him to me. We kissed immediately, both of us being extremely touch starved from the distance.

We pulled back and smiled, still breathing heavy.

"Are you ok?"

"Now that you're here, yeah, I am."

I hugged him tighter and saw the ninken looking at us, happier than before.

"Can we...bring...Yaseimaru...?"

"Of course. Whatever you want. Hate to say it but it doesn't seem like your sister will take care of them anyways."

He nodded and turned around to look at the ninken.

"Are you two ready to leave?"

The ninken seemed to understand him perfectly and barked loudly, wagging their tails.

I smiled before pulling out multiple wallets from my pockets and Kiba looked at me confused.

"What the hell?"

"What? I used my chakra strings to snag their wallets."

He snorted and shook his head. 

"Not surprised."

I smiled innocently.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀  
Time Skip  
𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

It had been years since we had ran away and we now lived in a small house in Tanigakure/The Village Hidden In Valleys, which was in The Land Of Rivers.

Very peaceful and kind place. Everyone was very nice and helpful while we were becoming new. Of course it had been years and we're now married and of course-

"Otō-San!"

(Otō-San = Father. Correct me if I'm wrong)

I fell onto the ground due to being tackled by a certain someone and looked up to see Kai, my eight year old son, who was an alpha.

He had nice light brown hair. He had golden tanned skin with rosey cheeks. He had fang shaped birthmarks like Kiba but instead they weren't filled in. So it was like Kiba's but instead was a red outline.

He was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a hood and some basketball shorts. He also had some bracelets on his wrists.

"Hey Kai!"

I had just gotten back from a mission and I can only imagine how much my little boy had drove my husband crazy without me. Speaking of my husband he was standing above me with my other son, both of them were snickering.

"Heyyyyyy~"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Heyy~"

Said husband smiled before grabbing our feral child, allowing me to stand up. I grabbed my son back, playing around with him whilst on our way into the house.

"Have you and Kai been good for your mother?"

My fourteen year old beta son, Krev, looked up at me.

"I was. Kai was...just his usual self."

I chuckled. Krev was someone you could trust to tell you the truth.

Krev had messy, thick, brunette hair. His eyes were brown with a red tint, causing them to have a rusty color. His name fit quite well with his eyes. He was a responsible, stoic boy. His birthmarks were just like Kiba's but instead were even darker.

He specializes in both ninken and puppets but he loves archery the most. He's also extremely good at fixing things.

Eventually we were all sitting around the table whilst talking about my mission. Eventually we all were talking about random conversations that came up.

"Hey...where's Konohagakure? I heard some teachers at school talking about how the Hokage's helper was getting married this July. I think his name was something with an N...like Natu...Nura...wait...Naruto! Yeah Naruto!"

Me and Kiba's eyes widened and we turned to each other immediately.

We locked eyes and stared for a while. I took this time to admire my husband's overwhelming beauty.

He still had his dark red, fang shaped, birthmarks that stood out tremendously. His hair was still the same as it was when he was nineteen.

(NINETEEN YEAR OLD KIBA IS SO GORGEOUS OML-)

His face looked freshly shaved which made sense because he always complained about how itchy facial hair was.

He seemed to be scanning me too. I had changed quite a bit. My facepaint had once again changed. Now my facial features were more clear and visible. My hair had changed too. My undercut however, was still hiding under a hood, except my hood was different too, along with the rest of my clothes obviously.

Me and Kiba did nothing but nod, silently agreeing that we would indeed, pay Konohagakure a visit this July.

Meanwhile our poor little brunettes sat there, confused.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

Here we are, at the gates of Konohagakure. My family, including my husband, sons, and two dogs.

Kai was walking in between me and Kiba, holding hands with both of us, giggling loudly when we would occasionally swing him a bit. While Krev walked on Kiba's free side. Such a momma's boy.

The guards immediately recognized Kiba.

"Kiba!? Kiba Inuzuka!?"

Kiba smiled brightly.

"Kiba Sabaku now, but yeah, that's me!"

The gaurd talked to us for a bit, talking about how Gaara had arrived just two days ago and would be delighted to see the two of us. Eventually they turned their attention to Kai and Krev.

"And who may you two be?"

"I'm Kai Sabaku! Nice to meet you! That's my Onii-Chan!"

"Hi...I'm Krev."

To say the least the guards loved Kai and Krev. They talked to them for a while. They even gave them lollipops that they usually gave the kids who came through the gate.

They told us to go to the Hokage's office and went on our way. Kai waved to them while we walked away until they were out of sight and he quickly grabbed Kiba's hand again.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

"Kiba...?"

Kakashi looked shell-shocked.

"Yup! Kiba Sabaku at your service! Nice to see you Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi came from around the desk to hug him tightly. It was quite cute. Of course he greeted me after, telling me how my siblings would be delighted to see me.

Eventually he crouched down in front of Kai.

"Why hello there. Who are you?"

"I'm Kai Sabaku! It's nice to meet you! Momma has told me about you Kakashi-Sensei!"

He stuck his small hand out towards the older male and Kakashi took it happily, shaking it gently.

"It's wonderful to meet you. And thank you. Now how old are you Mister Kai-Kun?"

"I'm..."

He took a minute to count his fingers before putting up seven fingers, which was wrong but whatever.

"...eight years old!"

"Ooooh, so you're quite the big boy aren't you?"

Kai smiled brightly and nodded. 

"How about you?"

"I'm Krev Sabaku. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard nothing but good things. Cool mask by the way."

Kakashi smiled with his eyes and turned his attention to us again.

"Convenient you come today...Sasuke and Naruto are actually having a little get together today so that everyone can catch up."

Kakashi was now playing with Kai while talking. I swear our younger son can just get along with anyone.

After a bit of talking Kakashi started mentioning Tsume and Kurenai. We agreed that Kakashi would call them both and they would meet us in the office.

After calling them Kakashi and Kai played around more. At the moment Kakashi was sitting in his chair while Kai was sitting in his lap, pretending he was Hokage.

"You know how you said you like my mask?"

Krev nodded. Kakashi opened a drawer and pulled out a mask that was identical to his. 

"This is my mask from when I was littler, about your age. Now I want you to have it, if that's ok with your parents of course. It's been washed multiple times."

Kakashi and Krev looked at me and Kiba with hopeful eyes. We smiled and nodded. Kakashi showed Krev how to put on the mask and Krev quickly got the hand of it.

"WOAHHHH! LOOK OKĀ-SAN! LOOK OTŌ-SAN! ONII-CHAN LOOKS LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

We all chuckled and nodded. Kakashi already seemed to have two new little bestfriends. 

Suddenly the door opened and Kurenai walked into the room quickly.

"Hello Kakash- KIBA!?"

Kiba got up quickly and she hugged him tightly. She even started crying. She pulled away quickly to wipe her eyes. She placed her hands back on Kiba's shoulders and smiled.

"Oh how I've missed you! Now look at you! All grown up! You've grown into such a handsome man!"

"Thank you Kurenai-Sensei! And you don't look a day over twenty-five!"

"Charming too."

They laughed and of course I hugged Kurenai too.

"Okā-San! Is this the Kurenai-Sensei you've told us about!?"

Kurenai looked at us both with wide eyes. Looking at Kiba, and then me, and then Kiba, and then me again. We nodded and her eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Oh hello sweet thing! And who may you be!?"

"I'm Kai Sabaku! I've heard a lot about you! You're very pretty Miss!"

Kurenai held her hand to her heart, looking like she was having a cuteness overload.

"Why thank you! You're very handsome yourself Kai-Kun!"

Kurenai placed a kiss on his cheek and his face flushed red. Me and Kiba chuckled with each other. He really is too cute for his own good. 

"Um...hi...I'm Krev Sabaku, nice to meet you."

"Awww, aren't you a handsome young man yourself!"

Krev flushed red in embarrassment.

Then, all the sudden, Tsume came busting through the doors with her ninken and her eyes immediately met Kiba's.

"Kiba...?"

She immediately broke down crying and Kiba quickly hugged her tight. She hugged him just as tight, whispering things like 'oh my baby' and 'you're here'.

It was a cute sight. She hugged me too, a little snot got on my shirt but I ignored it, I have two children, snot is the least of my worries.

Kiba quickly lifted up Kai and slung an arm around Krev's shoulder. Tsume's eyes widened. 

"Okā-San...this is Kai and Krev...your grandsons."

Tsume quickly grabbed them and hugged him tight.

"Hi Onē-San! Okā-San has told me lots about you!"

(Onē-San = Grandma...I think anyway- correct me if I'm wrong-)

I could see Tsume tear up even more and gave Kai a kiss on his head.

"Hello Kai...it's wonderful to meet you."

Kai smiled brightly.

"Hi Onē-San."

"Hello Krev."

She pulled his hood up slightly and kissed his forehead.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

We were now walking with Kakashi and it was about noon. We had arrived very very early. 

We had arrived at the Uchiha household and all the sudden I got all nervous. Like there was a pit in my stomach. My siblings, that I haven't seen in multiple years, are in that household, but I need to focus more on the fact that they were my siblings, the ones I grew up and spent most my time with.

Kakashi could tell we were nervous and went ahead of us. We walked through the house to the sliding door that lead to the back I sighed and squeezed Kiba's hand tight. He squeezed back which gave me a big relief. Kai stood behind us, holding onto Kiba's leg. He was good at charming one person, for sure, but one person and multiple people is two different things. Krev was just behind all of us, his head down. He wasn't very social.

Kakashi slid the door open and everyone greeted him excitedly.

"Brought some friends along, hope ya don't mind."

Then we stepped out.

Everyone stared with wide eyes, some tearing up. It felt as if everything had stopped. All of it. Time. The country. The world. The universe. All of it.

"Kankuro-San...? Kiba-Kun...?"

"That's our names last time I checked-"

Kiba couldn't finish, due to being bear hugged by Naruto and Shikamaru. I also got attacked by Temari and Gaara.

I wrapped one arm around my sister and the other around my brother. Temari buried her face into my chest and Gaara my neck. Temari was crying loudly and Gaara let a few tears slip.

Temari quickly pulled away and slapped me. Hard.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD DIED! YOU STUPID-!"

"Okā-San! Otō-San! What's happening?"

Everyone turned to Kai and Krev. Everyone looked even more shocked.

"Oh it's just that Okā-San and Otō-San are seeing some very important people after a long time. Nothing bad Otōto-Kun."

(Otōto-Kun = Little Brother. Correct me if I'm wrong)

Krev gave Kai a soft look and he nodded before stumbling out the door. He struggled a little bit to close the door since it was kind of heavy for an eight year old but Krev helped him.

I lifted him up and he giggled. He waved shyly.

Temari and Gaara looked confused but I only nodded.

"That's Oba-San and Oji-San. Remember? From the stories I've told you?"

(Oba-San = Aunt)  
(Oji-San = Uncle)  
(Correct me if they're wrong)

"Yeah! I'm Kai Sabaku! Otō-San's told me a bunch of good things about you!"

Temari covered her mouth and let out a sob Gaara looked shocked but quickly reached his hands out to hold Kai and I gladly let him.

Gaara hugged him and Temari quickly hugged Krev.

"They look so much like you both..."

Suddenly a bunch of kids came running up.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

Everyone had been introduced and we had clarified all where we had been, where she now lived, why we left, etc.

And plus, I now learned that I have three nephews and a niece.

Shikadai, who's ten, almost eleven. He's Temari and pineapple head's kid. He's way too smart for a ten year old. He has hair just like Shikamaru's and his eyes are green.

Then there's Homura, Gaara and Rock Lee's oldest son a feisty little kid. He's a similar age to Krev. He's pretty cool. He has black hair and some of the tips are red. His eyes are pure black.

Then there's Shinki, He's a little bit younger than Kai. About 7¾. He's pretty quiet but very respectful. Gaara and Lee adopted him. And he has facepaint, so I like him already, reminds me of myself. He has dark brown hair and forest green eyes.

And the youngest of the cousins is Gaara and Lee's little girl. Her name is Shanista. She's very quiet and mysterious. She's extremely respectful and gorgeous though. She has red hair that slowly gets darker and darker. And her left eye is very light blue while the other is an onyx color. She's about three.

And of course the others have children too.

Sasuke and Naruto have a kid named Kawaki. He has an undercut that's blonde but the hair on top of his head is a blackish blue color. His eyes were metal grey. Very scary kid. He was the same age as Krev.

(He is their love child 👏fight👏me👏)

Then there's Ino and Sakura's, Mamoru he has nice pink hair and is a similar age as Krev.

Long story short I was surrounded by an army of brats. Yay.

"So...you leave for years without a word, and now all the sudden you come back with two kids?"

I turned to see Sasuke, who was obviously joking, with an eyebrow raised.

"Please. Aren't you getting married this month? And you already have a kid? Sasuke-Kun! Did no one tell you not to hold hands too tight before marrige? Tsk tsk."

He snorted.

"I guess not."

We chuckled and joked around more. Sasuke had opened up a lot more than before me and Kiba had left.

Eventually I started talking to my siblings.

"So...you guys have children too, huh?"

"Yup."

"Damn. We're old."

"Got that right."

We looked over at the Satan spawns to see that they were all playing together. Shinki and Kai seemed to be close already.

Krev was kind of just sitting against a tree, messing around with his bow.

"Krev! Come here will ya!"

Krev hurried over and stopped in front of me.

"I don't think you've properly introduced yourself to your uncle and aunt."

He bowed, in a straight 90 degree angle.

"Krev Sabaku. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. Please forgive my rudeness."

My siblings looked at me weirdly but I did nothing but shrug. The kid was so polite that it was kind of strange and unusual.

"Cut the crap, I'm your aunt."

Temari pulled him into a big hug and he quickly hugged her back. Then he hugged Gaara.

"You know...we're your uncles too."

I turned my eyes to Shikamaru and Rock Lee, who had grown a lot. It was weird.

Krev quickly bowed before hugging them both.

"You've got yourself a very polite young man here Kankuro-Kun!

Lee exclaimed. I nodded proudly.

"Yup!"

"Still trying to figure out who I get it from."

"Pft-"

The others laughed at Krev's joke and I just playfully glared at him.

"He's funny too."

Krev turned around suddenly and I saw that the Kawaki kid had tapped his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

Krev asked.

"Who am /I/? Who are /you/?"

Krev sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Krev Sabaku. Now who are you?"

"Fine...I'm Kawaki Uchiha."

Shikamaru whispered to me.

"You might wanna break them up Kankuro...Kawaki likes to fight."

"Meh. If worse comes to worse then Krev will be able to handle it."

And just on que Kawaki had swung. Everyone was gasping but I didn't mind. I mean, Krev caught it anyway.

"Listen dye job, punching people when you first meet them isn't all that cute."

Kawaki smiled creepily.

"I quite like you..."

"Thanks...?"

The bi-color haired boy stuck his hand out towards Krev.

"Respect?"

Krev inspected it for a minute before grabbing it and shaking it.

"Respect."

"I'm so sorry about Kawaki! He has a unique way of meeting people!"

"No that's fine! Seems pretty sensible if you think about it."

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"Shut up Temari."

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

We were all no inside all either in the kitchen or sitting in the living room, all talking. 

Kiba was sitting next to me on the couch with a sleeping Kai in his lap. Pretty sure Krev was hanging out with Kawaki and Homura. It was nice to see him finally socialize with someone his age.

Eventually a very exhausted looking Kawaki, Krev, Mamoru, and Homura came into the room. Krev was carrying a sleeping Shikadai while Homura was holding Shanista and holding Shinki's hand with his free hand.

"They got tired. And Robin Hood over here is barely standing."

Kawaki gestured to Krev who just continued looking at the ground, not paying him any mind.

Kawaki grumbled but didn't say anything. Homura and Mamoru only snickered. Krev handed Shikadai to Temari who thanked him. He then plopped himself down beside me.

I put my arm around him in a loving manner.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀  
Time Skip  
𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀  
Krev Sabaku's POV  
𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

Today was Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto's wedding day. It was an outdoors wedding and it was very pretty. The theme was a lot of white and then occasionally there was blue and orange. There was lots of food, a huge cake, and everyone and their momma was there.

It was nice but still, a bit crowded. I was wearing a black button up and nice jeans. I also wore my new mask but I had it tied like a bandana around my neck.

To say that I stood out would be an understatement.

Everyone was wearing a white button up while hear I am wearing black. Dad was wearing black too though so it made me feel a bit less out of place.

Shit. When I was younger I didn't care about anything and now here I am, self-conscious about the color of my button up.

"Hi!"

I jumped and spun around to see Mamoru.

"Oh...hi Mamoru-Kun."

"Hi Krev-Kun! Do you like the wedding? Mom picked out the decorations!"

Ah. Aunt Ino. Very lovely woman.

"I do like it. The color scheme is quite fitting."

He nodded proudly. We chatted a bit until he ran off to go find someone else to bother.

"Hello..."

I looked around and didn't see anyone but then I felt a tug at my hand and looked down.

"Oh. Hi Shanista-Chan. How are you?"

(Shanista means 'desert flower' and I can't get over it shjshsjsja)

"I'm good."

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

She was wearing a beautiful aquamarine dress with some white leggings under it. 

"You look gorgeous in your dress Shanista-Chan."

"Thank you."

She looked at the ground and her cheeks puffed out a little. I chuckled.

"Hey. I saw some pudding over at the table. Do you want to try some with me?"

She nodded and smiled. I smiled back of course and we made our way to the food table.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

Eventually we had made it through the crowd of people and were now sitting at a table.

It was one of the multiple round table with light blue tablecloth. I was sat at one of the four chairs that was around it while Shanista sat on top of the table in front of me.

She swung her little legs with a napkin tucked into the head hole of her dress while I fed her the pudding while I occasionally took a bite from my own. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone beside me.

"This wedding thingy is such a drag."

I chuckled.

"What's wrong Shikadai-Kun? Are you bored?"

"Yeah...everyone is either drunk, crying, or has too much to say..."

I chuckled again. I definitely know that feeling.

"Well if you sit here and watch Shanista for a bit I'll get you a cup of pudding, how about that?"

He nodded and started to feed Shanista some more. I then made my way to the table with the pudding. I looked over to see Kawaki wrestling with some other boy our age from this village.

I rolled my eyes. How immature.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

I had survived my journey to the pudding and surprisingly, survived the way back. Now I was back at the table, feeding Shanista while Shikadai was sitting beside me. He had his chair as close as it could be to mine but I didn't mind.

I may not have known him for long but he's my little cousin, along with Shanista, and Shinki, but that just gives me more people to love and protect, so I don't mind. Shinki didn't seem to need much protection but whatever, I'll still keep him safe no matter the cause.

"Why hello there..."

I looked over to see my parents, Uncle Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, and Aunt Temari.

"Hi!"

Shanista said. A little pudding dribbled out of her mouth and I quickly grabbed a napkin and dabbed it on her face before giving her another bite.

I also grabbed another napkin and dabbed it on Shikadai's face. He thanked me and I took a quick bite of my own pudding before continuing to feed Shanista.

"Hi Oba-san." 

"Aren't you a good big cousin!?"

Aunt Temari gushed.

"I try my best. Their my cousins, now I feel obligated to love and protect 'em."

Aunt Temari gushed over my words along with my mom and the others and my face flushed red. Now that I think about it, it was super cheesy.

"You're so sweet when you want to be!"

Mom exclaimed. Shikadai chuckled from behind me and I gave him a playful glare. 

"Krev-Kun!"

I turned around to see Mamoru, Homura, and Kawaki.

Mamoru was standing with his hands on his hips. Homura was waving at me. Then Kawaki had both his hands stuffed in the pockets of his ripped jeans.

They walked over to the table and stood behind my chair.

"Sup."

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding Shanista-Chan."

He smiled happily.

"Well...when do we get our turn."

"I'm not feeding any of you."

"No no no! Not that! We just want to hang out with you!"

I looked back at them and then back at Shanista and Shikadai who obviously didn't want me to leave.

"Bu-"

"You know you don't have to babysit, right?"

I looked over at dad and sighed.

"I guess."

I stood up and pushed the chair back in. I kissed Shanista's head and gave Shikadai an affectionate pat.

I mouthed 'I'm sorry!' as the three dragged me away from the little kids. I saw Shanista's eyes water and Shikadai pout. Oh come on. Don't do this to me you two.

I felt a pang in my heart as Shanista started to cry silently and Uncle Gaara attempted to comfort her. Shikadai crossed his arms tight around his chest and pouted more.

"No fair!"

I griminced from the guilt and quickly turned my head around and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"You're a total softy."

"No. I just have a soul."

"Oh damn. Already sold mine."

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

I was now sitting at the table with my mom at our little hotel room we were staying in.

"Did you have fun today?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Had more fun with Shanista and Shikadai than I did the others."

Mom laughed.

"Why's that?"

"They're just so loud and obnoxious. They laugh at things that aren't even funny. And all they do is wrestle and push each other! When I was with Shanista and Shikadai all was calm and well!"

Mom nodded his head slowly.

"I understand. That does get more annoying the more you mature. But sometimes you just have to enjoy them instead."

"I guess..."

My mom smiled at me lovingly.

"Hey, I get it. You're probably overwhelmed with all these new friends and family and of course you're a younge teenager who has to deal with all that shit."

I snorted and nodded. 

"Yeah...it sucks."

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll keep your dad and Kai busy, K?"

I nodded thankfully.

"Thanks mom."

"Mhm."

Then I walked to the room with my bed.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

I was wondering around Konohagakure, kind of bored. Sure it was a new village to me but it wasn't much different from Tanigakure.

I heard loud coughing and wheezing coming from around the corner. I argued with myself about whether I should check it out or not. I decided that it'd be best if I checked it out but I readied my bow and an arrow first.

I peaked from around the corner to see some boys kicking at something that was on the ground. I took a deep breath and decided that I should see what it is first.

I used my chakra strings to pull myself up the building I was standing beside. I carefully jumped from one roof to the other quickly and peaked down.

I saw a fluffy mess of raven and blonde and realized. Kawaki? I saw that it was certainly Kawaki but the boys kicking him were unfamiliar...except for one anyway.

He seemed to be the same boy Kawaki was wrestling with the day of the wedding. Maybe Kawaki had won and he had called his friends...either way I had to do something.

I quickly grabbed a smoke bomb from one of the pockets attached to my belt and took a deep breath before slinging it down there.

Smoke came immediately and I heard a lot of coughing. I jumped down there while holding my breath and scooped up Kawaki.

I quickly fled the scene with a half conscious Kawaki in my arms.

"Kr...ev?"

"Shut up, will you?"

He, for once in his life, listened and shut his mouth quickly. Thank God. I continued to run until I knew that we were safe. 

I saw the hospital where Aunt Sakura worked at and I immediately rushed in.

"Oh my goodness! Let me get him a doctor!"

"No! I mean- I need Sakura Yamanaka please."

"But he needs help-"

"Lead me to Sakura. Please."

The receptionist sighed and called Aunt Sakura down.

"Oba-San!"

She gasped.

"Follow me Krev!"

I ran after her with Kawaki in my arms. I felt him clutch my shirt that was now covered in a red, metallic smelling, substance that if I were to be honest, wasn't at all as bad as people make it sound.

Blood can be many things. Cold, warm, dry, liquid, frightening, sticky, a reminder, but most of all, beautiful. Or maybe I'm just strange who knows. Maybe it's just my name that convinces me that blood isn't a bad thing.

Anyways, I had arrived in a hospital room. It had a hospital bed that was covered in white sheets and white blankets. I quickly laid him down and Aunt Sakura started cleaning his wounds.

"What's happened to him?"

"I was going on a walk and I heard some noise so I checked it out and saw some kids our age kicking him."

Aunt Sakura nodded and brought out some bandages and gauze, starting to wrap it around the bleeding places on his arms and legs.

Some bandages were added to his face while Aunt Sakura was on the phone with my parents and Kawaki's.

Once she had finished she went to go sort some things out and left me to watch Kawaki.

Once the door had closed he immediately attempted to stand up. I placed a hand on his chest that was layered in cream colored gauze.

"Lay down."

"Well sorry pretty boy, but I'm bored."

I sighed.

"I'll get a book off of that bookcase and we'll read together, K?"

He thought for a moment before sitting down and crossing his arms. I nodded and walked towards the light brown bookcase.

I ran my finger over the covers of the books that were there and randomly stopped on one. The cover was a nice lilac purple color. I smiled contently and stood beside the bed, not sure of what to do.

Kawaki shifted over to one side of the bed and patted the spot beside him.

"Slip off your shoes and get under the blanket."

I thanked him before doing as I was told. He grabbed the book and he held it as we read.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

"This book is shit."

"Will you shut up? I want to find out what happened with Stephanie and John."

Kawaki now had his head on my shoulder and the book was in his lap.

Suddenly the door had busted open and there stood my parents, and Uncle Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kawaki!"

Naruto hugged Kawaki tight and slowly calmed his breathing down. Uncle Sasuke was right there beside him, just as worried.

"Are you both ok!?"

My mother and father also looked frantic.

"We're alright Okā-San."

They calmed down a bit and I gave them my best reassuring smile I could from behind my mask.

"Thank you very much Krev-Kun."

Uncle Sasuke bowed to me but i waved it off.

"It's fine Oji-San."

He smiled.

"Where's little man?"

"You mean Kai?"

"Yeah, him."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"He's with Temari and Shikadai."

Kawaki and I nodded.

"When can I get out of here? I'm already sick of sitting in this bed for so long."

"You will today, you just have to take it easy for at least a few days. K?"

He groaned in a whiney voice and I just yawned. I snatched the book out of his hand and placed it back on the shelf.

"Hey! Stephanie and John were about to kiss!"

"I thought you said you didn't like the book?"

"I- Uh-...hmph"

He crossed his arms and pouted. Did I feel guilty? Nope. 

"Anyway, what do you say?"

"What?"

"Didn't he just save you from getting your ass beat to a pulp?"

He huffed and turned to me.

"Thank you."

I pulled my mask down and smiled brightly.

"It's no problem."

I could've swore that his face had turned red but he turned away from me quickly. I didn't think much of it, it was kind of hot in this room. You think the hospital would have a better cooling system.

The parents started talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. Me and Kawaki looked at each other confused but just shrugged it off.

I sat at the foot of the bed until Kawaki tugged my shirt, signaling me to sit up beside him. I moved beside him on the bed and he looked somewhat content.

"Does it hurt?"

"Meh. It's a lot better than earlier."

"Yeah. You should thank Aunt Sakura."

"Yeah..."

He nodded knowingly 

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

We were all standing at the front gate now, the dogs panting loudly.

A lot of the adults were hugging mom and dad. Uncle Gaara and Aunt Temari were tearing up. 

"Do you plan on moving back? Or at least visiting often?"

Mom and dad looked at each other.

"We'll take moving into consideration...Krev is already a Chuunin so we wouldn't have to move during an important event like the Chuunin exams or anything and Kai is far too young to be a Chuunin for at least five more years...so we'll think about it. But visiting is definite. The kids really seem to like it here, and maybe one day we'll take 'em to Suna."

Momma shrugged and most of them smiled.

Poor Shanista was crying in my arms, meanwhile I was crouched down trying to calm her down. And to make matters worse Shikadai started to cry too and also wanted a hug. I held them both and tried to calm them.

Kai was also crying while hugging Shinki who awkwardly tried telling him that he loved him and would miss him too.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Homura and Mamoru, trying to hold it together.

"Oh not you two too-"

They both burst into tears and hugged me so now I was in a swarm of crying people. Just peachy.

Eventually they had got off of me but they still sniffled here and there. I thought I'd say bye to the older kids first.

I said bye to Homura and Mamoru, promising to try and convince my parents to let me visit often. However Kawaki seemed to be a little distant so I decided to leave him alone.

I said bye to the adults, my grandma, my parents' friend's who I considered my uncles and aunts, then my actual uncles and aunts.

I said bye to Kakashi-Sensei, thanking him again for my mask. Then I hugged my cousins, telling them I loved them. But I saved Shikadai and Shanista for last.

I crouched down in front of Shikadai first and opened my arms. He ran into them and swung his arms around my neck.

"Will you come back soon?"

I smiled from behind the shield of my mask.

"I'll try my best to convinced my mom and dad."

He nodded and held on tighter.

"Do you /really/, have to go...?"

"I'm sorry buddy but I have to. I have missions I have to do. Maybe if you do well in your academy and pass the Chuunin exams we can convince the Hokage to send us on some missions together, K?"

He nodded and pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"I love you."

I smiled, more with my eyes than my actual mouth.

"I love you too..."

He said in a whiney voice.

Then I moved onto Shanista. I crouched in front of her and she hugged me immediately. She was still crying and I mean full on sobbing.

"I'm sorry I have to go...I'll see you soon, K?"

"Ok..."

"I love you."

"I love you too Krev-San."

I smiled and everyone else had seemed to be done with their goodbyes too.

We turned around and started walking.

"Hey! Pretty boy! Where's my goodbye you loser!"

I turned around and saw Kawaki waving his hands around like a maniac. So I quickly jogged back and pulled my mask down.

"Bye,-"

I flicked his forehead.

"-idiot."

I quickly jogged back ignoring the yelling and pulled my mask back up. All the sudden I tripped-

(Nah I'm just playing lol)

I caught up with my parents, the dogs, and Kai and continued walking beside them.

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀  
Kankuro Sabaku's POV  
𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

I continued walking and looked to my right to see my husband. He was looking straight ahead, the sunlight bouncing off of him all too perfectly.

I smiled to myself and noticed that I was staring for way too long. 

He was now staring back at me. Those black sort of snake-like eyes. His fluffy brown hair. His birthmarks, just as red as always. He had an eyebrow quirked. 

"What?"

"Nothing...you're just...really beautiful..."

"Oh shut up!"

He shoved me a little and we laughed. I looked behind me to see our boys playing while they walked and I smiled again.

I looked back at Kiba who was now, looking at me.

"We're just two dumb runaways."

Kiba said jokingly. I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah...but you're a   
Really Pretty Runaway."

𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀 ༒︎ 𓂀

Got this idea from listening to 'Runaway Train' by Soul Asylum :)

TW: RAPE HINTS  
MATURE LANGUAGE  
SOMEWHAT BLOODY SCENES

Time spent: One and a half day

💅ŁéŤ§✨hĄvƏ💫ą🧚♀️pŮpPèť🤡šHØw👁§ėçřëț💯błÂČķ👾mĀÏđƏñ💥ŤhË🥵ŠhÖWş💋õVÊŘ😍


End file.
